An Unlovable Rogue
by DaReapz
Summary: We all know those people at school. The people that get drunk or smoke behind the school buildings, insult teachers or bunk from lessons constantly. Kuoh Academy has two. When an incident causes them to become hated by all, and tragedy strikes, why is A Great Lady of Kuoh talking to these outcasts? Rated M for Cursing, Adult Themes, and maybe smut. Will contain Femslash/Yuri.


Now every school will have _those_ people. The people that say what you wish you could say to that one vile teacher. The kind of people that smoke and drink around the back of the school. The people that are just bad because they can be. Kuoh Academy had two. Two girls, known as 'The Vile Twins of Kuoh'. They came soon after Kuoh began to welcome males as well as females. They stuck together like glue, mainly because they were hated by most other people because of how they acted. They were partners in crime, both figuratively and literally. They were also partners in love, unknown to all, until the Perverted Trio caught them kissing. This earned the trio a few thousand extra beatings. This was one of the only actions the rest of the school respected. The Vile Twins picked endless fights, bunked from at least one lesson per day, and even drove motorcycles around the school grounds a couple times.

Amelia Cooper, a second year, from Britain. Amelia was the loudest, the most vulgar, and the worst when it came to breaking the rules. She had even been known to commit petty crimes like thievery or minor assault. She had an angular face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. It was framed by long black hair with crimson streaks. Her eyes were steely grey, and her skin was pale. Her body was perfectly curved, with an hourglass figure hidden under black leather and ripped jeans.

Her parents ended up having a divorce, due to problems with money leading to stress. She moved to Japan with her father when he married a Japanese woman. After her father sadly passed away, the mother turned to drugs. After running dry of money, she sold Amelia into slavery to pay for another hit. More specifically, the sex slave industry. If the students at Kuoh knew what she had been through, they would understand why she did what she did. Under all the layers of cursing, crime and chaos, was a broken individual who only wanted to curl up and cry. But crying was for the weak, and Amelia couldn't be weak. She found herself on the street after escaping her captors with only the clothes on her back. She then played guitar - as she had learned it when she was young - for money, until she met her partner.

The second Vile Twin was known as Rei Tayama. She was the perfect partner for Amelia. They didn't need to tell anyone they were lesbians; the perverted trio had done that for them. Due to close minded fools, this caused them even more hate for them. Rei had pure white hair going down to her mid-thigh. Her eyes were brownish red, like autumn leaves, her partner once said. She was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than Amelia. Her skin was so pale that it was almost white. Her face was softer than the first Vile Twin, with a perfect jawline and light freckles.

Rei was born in Japan, and has stayed there for her whole life. Her family was rather well off due to money left in a will from her grandmother. Both her mother and father were killed in front of her by a mentally disturbed killer, who was then stopped, but not before he stabbed Rei in her abdomen. This lead to her being in hospital for a time around 3 to 5 weeks. She was never quite sure. When she left, she was put in a mental hospital, due to her being diagnosed with PTSD. After a few years, she mostly got over it, and was put in a dusty old orphanage at the age of 15.

The two twins met when Rei was out buying groceries with one of the workers at the orphanage, named Miss Yamida. At the time, Amelia was playing Hotel California, by The Eagles. She held a black guitar with few strings that were too large or small. The orphanage worker smiled, and walked to her, before placing a few coins in Amelia's guitar case.

 _Flashback_

"Thank you so much," Amelia said when the worker tossed the coins into the case, with warmth in her eyes and voice.

"Don't take this as an offence, but where are your parents?" The worker asked politely, her motherly instincts that made her so good at her job kicking in. "A child as young as you should be at home, not outside, you might catch a cold."

"I don't believe that is your business, old woman," Amelia responded, her eyes growing hostile immediately.

"Oh, but it is young lady. I am a worker at the orphanage down at the end of the road," The worker responded, lips pursed, with an eyebrow raised, "So, where are your pa-

"My parents are either dead or don't even fucking remember me, now do you mind leaving me alone. I've been fine by myself for two years." Amelia interrupted, in a flat tone that signified she wanted this conversation to be over. She began to pack up her guitar case, before the worker stopped her with an arm on her shoulder.

"You don't need to. You can live in our orphanage, we can find your ID in our system, and you won't need to live working for pennies." The kind old worker said softly.

"It's not that bad, seriously," Rei butted in shyly. At the time, she didn't talk to people much, and would later say how Amelia had 'corrupted' her. Amelia stared at her with an unreadable expression, like she was having an argument with herself. After some time in silence, she finally responded.

"Fuck it, I'll come with you. But I'm not dealing with too many little kids," She replied slowly, adding the last part in quickly after, "Fucking little gremlins.

"Well first, stop cursing please. It's rather rude, and second, there are many younger children, so you'll have to deal with those 'gremlins'" Miss Yamida replied prudently. Amelia groaned, knowing the hell she was in for. Both Rei and the worker smiled at this. With that, they began to walk towards the orphanage.

 _Flashback End_

Over the past years Amelia spent at the orphanage, life was, reasonably good. It was at least better than life on the street. Rei and Amelia bonded over time, eventually becoming best friends. The children at the orphanage loved to listen to Amelia play her guitar, and when little Hanura crawled into her lap, everyone laughed at her mystified expression. Rei became more like Amelia, as the workers gazed disapprovingly at them while they listened to what Miss Yamida called 'the devil music'. This was rock and metal music, usually Green Day or Five Finger Death Punch. It was amazing for the Twins. Then one day, the workers heard about a prestigious school named Kuoh Academy. Since the Twins were the right age, they were sent there, to 'socialise', as the workers said. The Twins' first year at Kuoh was hell, for the most part anyway. The first day was rather…well, calling it eventful would be an understatement.

 _Flashback_

 _8:00AM_

"For. Fucks. Sake. Rei can you remind me why the fuck we have to be here." Amelia said slowly, but loudly, almost a shout. They were walking towards the school gate of Kuoh Academy, just at the end of the road. Students all around them turned with annoyed expressions at Amelia's explanation.

"We are here because Miss Yamida wants us to get a decent education, dumbass," Rei responded with a giggle, remembering yet again why they were best friends, "Now, shut the fuck up, people are looking at us because you're being so goddamn loud."

"Well, then I'm gonna YELL EVEN FUCKING LOUDER!" Amelia yelled with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She broke into a sprint and vaulted over the gate, much to the teacher at the gate's surprise.

"Oh, God, this isn't the best first impression." Rei murmured with a smirk, before racing after her. The students looked confused, but not as much as the teacher, still by the gate, looking absolutely bewildered, as the second student today vaulted over the five-foot gate. He just watched as the two young women ran towards the school building, laughing loudly, as the students jumped out of the way to avoid being trampled.

 _8:50_

"Class, we have two new students joining today, please welcome them warmly." The teacher at the front of the class said to the bored students in front of him. Whispers erupted through the class. The teacher signalled for the two students to enter.

"Hi, I am Rei, and my friend here is Amelia, please don't annoy us. Oh, and kid with the glasses, stop staring at my body." Rei said to the students with a half-smile. Amelia just waved, listening to music with headphones in under her beanie.

"Well then," The teacher said with a tone that stated he was just going to ignore the strange parts of her sentence, "Any questions for the new girls?" Several hands went up.

"Why are you wearing highlights in your hair, and why are you not wearing the correct school uniform?" Asked a girl with short black hair and glasses in a voice with authority.

Amelia wore a grey tank top and black ripped skinny jeans. Over this she wore a leather jacket with frayed edges, and the beanie she wore was a crimson. Her highlights were blood red in a mane of wild raven hair down to the middle of her back.

Rei wore a black tank top with a thin red jacket over it. She also wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. Her hair was flowing down, less wild than Amelia's but still uncontained. It was pure white even back then, she didn't like highlights as much as her best friend.

"We're not wearing the uniform because there is no possible fucking way you can get me to wear one of those awful bloody skirts. Never. Rei just believes they don't look good, which is also true." Amelia said flatly. The teacher was too busy reading a book to care about the cursing. The girl just looked shocked.

"Are you British?" Asked another person with a curious expression.

"Yup," Amelia replied, popping the 'p', "Rei's Japanese, and I moved here when my Dad started fucking some random Japanese woman. Then he died and that woman left me for dead." She said all of this in a bored tone, like she wasn't hearing what she was saying.

"Are you two single?" Yelled a bald boy excitedly, two boys sitting next to him nodded when he asked. Amelia burst out laughing like a person completely mad.

"DO Y-YOU THINK W-WE WOULD EVER GO – HAHAHA – GO O-OUT WITH YOUR SORRY BALD ARSE?" Screamed the laughing woman. Rei just watched with a smile, already used to her friend's antics, "BITCH, FUCK YOU!" Finally, the teacher noticed her cursing.

"That is an hour detention after school for cursing young lady!" He exclaimed, putting down his book.

"Sure, sure wait a minute," Amelia responded before turning back to the bald victim who was already shocked, "NOW ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE US ALONE OR NOT, YOU PRICK?" He just nodded, completely terrified. Amelia just smiled, her work done.

"You now have a two-hour detention, on your first day no less!" The teacher continued, shaking his head. Most of the class was laughing hysterically. It was the funniest shouting match they had ever seen. Amelia had got a detention within the first hour of school. A new record.

 _2:40_

After the two girls had a lesson in maths, then physics, they finally had a decent one; Music. Amelia was so excited on the way to the lesson, she almost screamed. Amelia seemed to be a prodigy when it came to guitar, but when it came to singing she had the most powerful voice. It was slightly husky, but perfect for rock songs. When they arrived at the class, the teacher welcomed them. Amelia immediately liked the woman. She was young, pretty, and loved music more than anything else. Her name was Miss Willow, and she was from America.

"Are you two the new girls?" Miss Willow asked warmly. She held the door open, and welcomed the two into Amelia's own heaven. The walls were lined with instruments, any one you can think of. There were also desks with MacBook's, used for digital music. There were two studios connected also. "Welcome to the Music room." The kind teacher continued.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE LET ME LIVE HERE!" Amelia screamed at her with a smile stretching across her face. The teacher only laughed at her.

"I can't do that, unfortunately," Miss Willow replied, "I'm guessing you like music. If so, can you play something for us quickly? These students need to be able to…dissect a live performance for their studies.

"Sure! I need to use one of your acoustics obviously." Amelia responded with a happy glint in her eye. The teacher passed her a bright red acoustic guitar, and she sat down at a chair. Rei sat down with the other students, and watched as the performance begun. With that, Amelia began to sing an acoustic cover of Wrong Side of Heaven **(AN: Search up Sandra Szabo's cover of WSOF if you want to see how I picture this)**.

At the end of the performance, the class were in silence. An uproar of applause followed. The people in the class were shocked at the delinquent girl's amazing voice. Miss Willow was the same. Rei was used to it by now, but it was still amazing to listen to. It was also possibly the only time Amelia gained an almost non-existent blush.

"That was a beautiful performance, thank you for doing that for us." The teacher said with a smile to Amelia.

 _Flashback End_

On that day, most people believed Amelia was either hot, terrifying, incredibly talented, or a delinquent. For a while, life stayed like that. It was good, and both Rei and Amelia were known as a 'lovable rogue' types of girls. Then one day, according to Rei, 'God cast down his ray of fuckery' on Amelia. When Amelia punched the Great Lady of Kuoh.

 **Hello Fanfiction, this is my first story, please rate and review, I need to know what people think of this story idea. I tried to break from the normal mould of OC stories. BYE**


End file.
